


Foundling

by koskareevesismyqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koskareevesismyqueen/pseuds/koskareevesismyqueen
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen this way, but faced with a decision and you know what you have to do.Your relationship with Boba isn't going to be about just partnership anymore, its family.TW: mentions of domestic abuse and death.UPDATE: I've decided to add a little more to this turn this in to a series of one shots. They will all be linked, its not a complete series like chapter following chapter but we all need a little bit of soft Boba in our life ♡
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Foundling

Shit. Shit.

This wasn’t a part of the plan. It was supposed to be a quick recon mission and now you were faced this with. 

You sit, crouched down beside the dust covered window. You’ve been here for a few minutes and you’ve heard it all: the screams of an angry father, words slurred by alcohol. The cries of a terrified mother. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, bones cracking against…you don’t want to know. Pained gasps, the sound of her final, jagged breath. Then the cries of a little girl. The mother you could ignore if you just focussed on something else, but not the innocent little girl. 

Your heart races. You don’t have long left to make a choice.

Rescuing her isn’t as simple as that. The process of it would be easy, slip into the house, take the father out, grab the girl. 

No, the hard part is what you do with the girl once you’ve rescued her. You know what it means, what she will become. 

What would Boba think? It’s something you’ve discussed before, how you still feel too young to take on the responsibility. And how his is the opposite, he’s ready and he’s older than you so he doesn’t have all the time in the world.

Fuck.

You slip round the side of the house, keeping low until you reach the front door. You slowly twist the doorknob, pushing the door open and allowing yourself to squeeze in.

You use your hand to muffle the door closing, steadying the speed at which it shuts and the lock clicks into place. You pause, but he obviously hasn’t noticed as his drunken slur continues.

The house is in the middle of nowhere, weirdly isolated. The family clearly aren’t farmers as you would expect from someone living out here which makes his actions all the more suspicious. You creep towards the bedroom, peering into the living room as you walk past. 

Lying face down is the mother. A twi’lek with lilac skin, tattoos of deep purple swirls dancing across her lekku. But through it all you can see the abuse her body has faced. Deep, purple splodges of bruises. Burns where the skin has been morphed. White scars. You gulp. You can only hope the little girl hasn’t faced so much abuse.

You continue to creep down the hallway until you reach the bedroom. The door is wide open, and you see the little twi’lek girl curled up on her bed, flinching away from her father. Her skin is almost the same shade as her mother’s although maybe a little darker. Her eyes are indigo, standing out against the white, although her pupils are wide in fear. 

Her father’s back faces you as he shouts and motions at his daughter, stumbling around and clutching the bedframe for support. His skin is more of a bright purple, but from here that’s all you can see. 

The little girl sees you. You quickly motion a shush gesture over your helmet and she looks back at her father. Good. You don’t want the element of surprise ruined, and somehow she senses that.

You make your move, creeping towards him. From behind you wrap one arm around his throat, squeezing tight, then use your leg to kick his out from under him. In this state that task is easy. He’s so drunk he can barely stand up. You keep his arms pinned down, knee pressed into his spine. Thank God for your Mandalorian training. 

You look up at the little girl, needing confirmation before you act.

“Is this your father?”

She nods tentatively. She’s still scared. 

“And he hurt you and your mommy?”

“Yes,” her little voice responds.

You, pause, thinking about your next question before her little voice pipes up again.

“He’s done it before, lots. And he really hurt her today.”

You nod and he jerks underneath you, trying to get out from under your hold. Maybe she doesn’t fully understand, but really hurt translates to dead.

“I can get you to safety, ad’ika. But I need to know, do you trust me?”

She nods her head enthusiastically, lekku bobbing up down. She has hope, and that’s important right now.

“Okay, well I’m going to need you to do something for me, okay? I want you to turn around and face the wall and close your eyes, and don’t turn around until I say. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” she whispers as she turns herself round, leaning her elbows on the headboard to cover her eyes.

“Good. I’m just going to make sure things are safe for you, then we can grab anything you need and me and my friends will get you to safety.” You keep talking as you push the blaster into his temple and squeeze the trigger, raising your voice to hide the sound. There’s not much that you can do, it’s the quickest and easiest way. Slitting his throat might have hidden the sound of a blaster but it wouldn’t have hidden the blood. You grab a blanket which lies at the end of the bed and cover him up, careful to make sure the little girl won’t be able to see him.

“I’m just going to check something ad’ika, but I need to go to another room. I’m going to keep talking to you while I do it so you know I’m still here, okay?”

“Okay.”

You walk back out into the hallway and to the living room. You grab another blanket and lay it over her mom, only stopping when you see a silver chain glinting against her lilac skin. You take the necklace off and slip it into your pocket; you don’t know if this will mean anything to her, but if it does, she has something to remember her by. You notice a couple of pictures of the two of them dotted around the room in various frames, so you slip those out and slide them into your pocket too. The whole time you keep talking to the little girl, asking her questions. You ask about her planet, what it’s called and what it’s like. You already know, of course, but it keeps her distracted. You ask about school, and she tells you her mom home schools her. It’s obvious that the two are close and you can only be glad that this happened while she’s still young, when hopefully the memories won’t be scarred in her brain forever. 

You shut the living room door with a gentle click and make your way back to her bedroom. As promised, she’s still facing the wall, hands covering her eyes.

You crouch down beside her. “Okay, ad’ika. You can look at me now.”

Her indigo eyes swivel to you and you take your helmet off, placing it on the bed next to her. Her little eyes light up and she reaches a little, lilac hand out to touch your cheek. You tell her your name and you ask for hers in return.

“Indigo,” she tells you with a proud smile. You let out a little chuckle. How fitting. Indigo girl with indigo eyes.

“Okay, Indigo. I’m going to keep you safe. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. My friends are outside with their ship, and I’m going to take you home. Is that okay?”

She nods. 

“Okay. Is there anything you want to take with you? Tell me and I’ll get it for you.”

She lists off her teddy bear, a pair of sparkly green shoes and her favourite colouring book. You quickly comply, walking around the room grabbing everything then shoving it into a backpack discard at the end of her bed. You take a few items of clothing out of the wardrobe, shoving the bag as full as you can, then get her to slip on a couple of extra layers. There’s a slight chill outside and you don’t want her catching a cold. 

“Okay Indigo. When my friends say it’s safe, I’m going to run to the ship. I’m going to carry you, so you need to hold on to me as tight as possible.”

You slip the backpack onto her back, place your helmet back on your head and guide her out to the hallway, careful to shield her gaze from her father. 

Now she’s ready, you turn to your commlink which you’re aware has been crackling for a couple of minutes.

“I need you to tell me when it’s all clear and I’ll run back to the ship.”

“Where have you been?” Boba demands, his voice harsh. You know that being out of contact for so long will have had him worried.

“Do you trust me, Boba?” You ask, voice shaky.

“Yes,” his reply is short and sweet. Of course he trusts you, that’s not even a question.

“Then tell me when the path is clear.”

Your commlink switches off and stays quiet for another few moments, then it crackles back into life as Bo-Katan says your name. 

“Clear.”

You let out a shaky breath and pick Indigo up, making sure she is positioned at your front. Slave I is a straight run from the front door so you know it’s the best way to keep her safe from potential threats. She wraps her arms around your neck and legs around your waist, secure. 

You take a final deep breath then swing the door open and run.

Strides as long and fast as possible, boots pounding against the floor. You feel the vibrations of the impact run up your legs but you don’t have time to make sure you’re not hurting yourself. You have to keep Indigo safe. Slave I comes into focus, Bo-Katan, Koska and Din all leaning out the ramp, blasters ready to make sure you’re safe.

Just a little more, you think.

Then the feeling of sand beneath our feet makes way for metal. The sound of the hydraulics closing the ramp, Slave I taking off. 

You sink down to your knees with a soft thud and Indigo stands up, hands still resting on your shoulders to get her balance.

“Are you okay, ad’ika? Tell me you’re okay,” you demand, panic rising in your voice. Stars, you’ve never felt so worried about another living creature but you can feel your maternal instincts, the instincts you didn’t think you had, taking over. 

“I’m okay. I’m safe now,” she says, a small smile creeping across her face.

You let out a sigh of relief. 

“Good.” You guide her to your seat, plopping her onto it. You take your helmet off once again then reach underneath her seat to your stowed belongings. “You hungry, thirsty? Cold?”

“Hungry,” she responds solemnly like this is the worst thing that’s happened all day.

“Okay, well lucky for you I keep chocolate bars hidden with my things. I’m not supposed to though, so don’t tell the others.” She giggles as you hand her the chocolate and a bottle of water.

Then you realise, you have to face everyone. You can feel the tension in the room, almost stifling. But when you were with Indigo you hardly noticed.

You rise, slowly, and face everyone. Bo, Koska, Din, Fennec. All staring at you like you’re a new creature they’ve never seen before.

It’s Bo who steps forwards first, grabbing your arm and pulling you in close.

“You know what this means, don’t you ad’ika?” She demands. And you do, because Bo has told you the story of how you became her foundling hundreds of times. Why you’re her ad’ika, just like Indigo is now yours.

“I know,” you whisper, voice cracking. Because for the first time, now your adrenalin is leaving your body, you truly realise what this means. Not the pragmatic, battlefield thinking of needing to save a little girl from a bad situation. Now you’re faced with a life of care, worrying, and hopefully a little happiness too. 

She nods, because she can see in your face what she felt in hers all those years ago. She loosens her grip on you and you kneel back down next to Indigo, wiping the smears of chocolate from her cheeks with your thumb. 

“Want some?” She asks as she waves the bar in your face, although it sounds more like ‘wan thumb’ through her mouthful of chocolate.

Somewhere in the background you hear Fennec say she’s going to swap places with Boba and you feel your heart lurch.

“No, ad’ika, it’s okay. We have plenty more at home, so you enjoy that one yourself.”

You hear Boba say your name and you swallow down the sick feeling which rises in your throat. You turn your head to him, feeling the tears prickle in your eyes.

“I’ll be back in a second, ad’ika,” you say as you give her hand a gentle squeeze. 

You stand up, legs shaky, and make your way over to Boba. He can see that look in your eyes, the fear that you so rarely have and he reaches out to you, allowing you to bury your head in his beskar clad shoulder and let out your sobs. You supress them as best as you can, using him to muffle them more, not wanting to scare Indigo. He strokes your hair, one of the few things that can calm you down. 

After a few minutes, you finally feel your tears drying up and pull away from his shoulder. He lifts his hands up and uses them to hold your face, calloused palms roughly tickling your cheeks, and he uses his thumbs to wipe away the last of your tears. 

“It’s okay, mesh’la,” he whispers softly as he leans his forehead against yours, “it’s okay.”

You switch to huttese, a language you’re both familiar with and largely suspect Indigo won’t be. You don’t want to risk upsetting her.

“I’m sorry. This isn’t something I should have done on my own, you should have made that decision with me. But…I couldn’t leave her there, Boba. He would have killed her. He would have killed her just like. Just like he killed her mother.”

“No, princess. You made the right decision. You did the right thing. Aliit ori'shya tal'din.”

You nod, because you know he’s right. And you knew, deep down, that Boba wanted this. His own foundling. Your own foundling, together. 

So you take his hand, leading him over to Indigo. You both crouch down and she meets your gaze, chocolate now smeared over much of her lower face.

“Is this your boyfriend,” she gasps, eyes widening like this is a school playground rather than a serious situation. Both you and Boba chuckle.

“Yeah, ad’ika, yeah he is.” Boba squeezes the hand wrapped around your waist tighter. “Indigo, meet Boba.”

Boba slides his helmet off, placing it on the floor next to yours and Indigo’s face lights up. She launches into him, hands wrapped around the back of his neck in a hug. 

“No-one will mess with me while you’re around,” she says proudly, “your armour is the coolest. My favourite colour is green.”

You feel the tears slide down your cheeks, happy tears this time and see that Boba is barely holding his back. You’re a family now. 

♡♡♡♡♡

After your family was united for the first time, you introduced Indigo to your friends. Bo-Katan, who was your family just like you were her’s now. Koska, your fellow Mandalorian and one of your closest friends. Din, another Mandalorian who had a little green baby although she couldn’t meet him just yet as he was at a special school. And Fennec, Boba’s closest friend.

The three of you sit together for the rest of the journey, Indigo sat between you. She falls asleep quickly and you soon follow, only waking up when Boba eventually moves to take over from Fennec for landing. Although he might trust Fennec with his ship, he still doesn’t trust her with landing it. Or you, for that matter. 

You wake Indigo up as you come in to land and gather all of your things together. You pull her backpack back onto her shoulders and your own helmet back on then pick her up. Although she’s awake, its barely. You figure with all the fear and excitement, it’s been a long day for her. You wait for Boba this time, pulling Indigo on to your right hip. He moves to that side, flanking her and making sure she’s safe, left arm wrapped around you both.

You have to move through the palace with her which isn’t ideal, but together you and Boba shield her from everything. At some point, you’re going to have to discuss how you do this long term. How you keep your little girl safe. But right now, she just needs a bed and a nice long sleep. 

You barely need to communicate to get everything ready, you’ve operated as partners in many ways for so long now. Plus, you know that Boba has probably had this planned out in his head for a long time. You hand her over to him and he cradles her little body gently, taking her into the bedroom and placing her on the bed. He pulls the sheets over her and tucks her in tightly.

“Boba,” she whispers sleepily.

“Yes, little princess?”

“I love you.”

You watch, tears prickling your eyes as he presses his forehead against hers.

He motions to you and you walk over, steps light. He holds you hand as you lean down and gently place her a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you, ad’ika.”

“I love you too,” she whispers sleepily as she lets out a final sigh and falls asleep, safe at last.

♡♡♡♡♡

Mando’a translations:  
Aliit ori'shya tal'din – family is more than blood  
Ad’ika – little one  
Mesh’la – beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! If you enjoyed it please check out my other (explicit) fic. Please let me know what you thought of this soft lil fic, its the first one I've done like it ♡
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at https://koskareevesismyqueen.tumblr.com and my Star Wars stickers at https://www.redbubble.com/people/yasmincole51/shop?artistUserName=yasmincole51&asc=u&collections=1950577&iaCode=all-stickers&sortOrder=recent


End file.
